Episode 8268 (25th September 2018)
.'' Plot Following another night of heavy drinking, Charity wakes up in a wheat field with a combine harvester heading straight for her. The machine stops just in time. Meanwhile, a worried Vanessa calls by Wishing Well Cottage and reports Charity didn't go home last night. She asks what happened yesterday so Zak explains Charity excommunicated herself then stormed off. The angry farmer questions what Charity was doing trespassing in his field. He finds Charity's shoe and throws it across the field so Charity turns around and punches him. The farmer grabs Charity then calls the police. In the café, Liam overhears Diane on the phone to Bernice talking about her ending things with Daz. Liam asks Diane for Bernice's number on the pretence that he's looking for counselling. Rebecca has concluded it's best for Seb if she stays away from him. An amused PC Swirling attends to the angry farmers' call and carts Charity off to the station. Rishi feels pushed out when Priya and Manpreet head off to yoga together without him. In the pub, Ellis informs Matty he's planning to ask Victoria out again. As Ellis and Victoria arrange to go for lunch tomorrow, Matty arranges to make Moira lunch. Vanessa, Zak and Chas have been out searching for Charity. Vanessa suggests it's time they called the police. At the same time, PC Swirling drops Charity back off at the pub rather than taking her to the police station. He tells Charity he'll convince the farmer not to take things any further as she deserves a break. Charity heads into the backroom and tells her worried loved ones that she needed to get away. She explains she's concluded her dad is the route of everything bad that's happened to her so had the sudden need to see him. She set off walking and ended up drunk in a field. After Charity heads off to have a shower, Zak admits to Chas that he knows where Obadiah is. Ross reminds Rebecca she was a great mum before and assures her she'll be a good mum again given time. Priya and Manpreet return from yoga and inform Jai they're going to the cinema tonight without Rishi. Jai suggests Priya gets some friends of her own rather than hanging about with their father's new girlfriend. Zak explains to Chas how Obadiah wrote to him a few years ago wanting to see Charity but he and Joanie concluded it was the last thing Charity needed. Chas believes Charity should see Obadiah but Zak doesn't believe it'll do any good. Ross suggests he and Rebecca hang out together with Seb and Moses tomorrow although Rebecca doesn't want Seb anywhere near her just in case something happens. At the B&B, Liam leaves Bernice a voicemail suggesting they go for a drink to share their relationship woes. Moments later, Daz appears in Liam's room to replace a light bulb and asks for Liam's advise regarding Bernice. After Liam leaves, Daz notices the doctor has left his phone behind so chases after him. At that moment, Bernice calls Liam back. Daz demands to know why Bernice is calling him. As Cain will still be in France for Holly's anniversary, Matty suggests he and Moira do something together. Matty steers the conversation to Adam and asks what's going on. Moira denies there's anything and orders Matty to leave it. Liam and Daz fight over Liam's phone. Daz is angry that Liam can get hold of Bernice but he can't. Diane reveals Bernice is calling Liam regarding counselling then sacks Daz, telling him he's not right in the head. Zak lets himself into Tug Ghyll as Charity tells Vanessa she can't ever remember not feeling worthless and that's why she went to look for her dad as none of this would've happened if it wasn't for him. Zak lets interrupts and explains Obadiah wrote to him a few years ago. He gives Charity her father's address. Charity decides to pay him a visit tomorrow to get the answers she needs... Cast Regular cast *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Dr Cavanagh - Jonny McPherson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft ''(uncredited) *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Manpreet - Rebecca Sarker *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox Guest cast *Greg - Greg Snowden *PC Swirling - Andy Moore Locations *Unknown field *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Sharma & Sharma - Staff room, factory floor and office *The Woolpack - Bar, car park and backroom *Gennie Walker Memorial Playground *The Grange - Guest room and front garden *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes